


Immobile

by skeletxnqueen



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletxnqueen/pseuds/skeletxnqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a beautiful piece of fanart by wideop3n on tumblr, this is a scenario between Koujaku and Aoba (taking place after Clear's bad ending) where Koujaku had saved Aoba from the tower, but only when it was too late and the damage to his body had already been done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immobile

Aoba was lying practically immobile on his back when Koujaku returned. He hated taking his medicine so much...all he wanted was to be held by the man he had come to love. The man who'd always been his hero. Koujaku, who had always been by his side to help him in times of trouble. Now was one of those times.   
  
After Toue succeeded in reprogramming Clear and permitted him to do as he pleased with Aoba, Koujaku had taken notice of Aoba's prolonged disappearance with lack of any form of contact. He took it upon himself to infiltrate Platinum Jail, bringing his faithful team along behind him as backup. Being in good terms with the police, it wasn't too hard to do so. Of course, getting into the Oval Tower was the tricky part. Once there, however, Koujaku had to pull a few strings (and kick a few asses) to find out where Aoba was. Once he had, he was...mortified. His legs had been amputated, his eyes removed, and he appeared broken. Accepting of his fate. He didn't cry out for help, he didn't speak as if he were relieved that Koujaku had come to his rescue. No...instead, Aoba greeted him with a smile. A smile that was tainted with his own mind being broken. Tainted by his loyalty to a being that had been programmed against him. Koujaku got him out of there and, he wasn't sure what happened, but the tower collapsed. Thankfully, they made it out alive. Clear had deactivated as soon as the malfunction of the building began, thus being buried under the rubble and all but forgotten.  
  
Now here they were, Koujaku practically having to be by Aoba's side every second of the day unless he was at work. When he spoke, there was always such sadness in his voice. Regret, self-hatred...he blamed himself for this. If only he'd gone instead...instead of letting that defective heap of scrap metal go with his childhood friend...the only man he would ever love. Why had he been so stupid?   
  
Koujaku pulled himself out of his thoughts when he approached Aoba, gingerly taking hold of the other's hand and running his thumb over the back of it.   
"I'm back." he spoke softly, brows furrowed and eyes dulled down with despair as they always were whenever he was away from the bustle of his work.  
Aoba's lips turned up into a seemingly genuine, heartfelt smile when he heard Kou's voice. He could hear the sadness...but he pushed it away. Suppressed it. No, he didn't want to think about it. He was happy. He had to be...he _had_ to be....or he'd have nothing left.   
  
"Hey, we missed you!" He greeted in an all too chipper tone, reaching back with his free arm to scratch behind Ren's ears, who was lying down beside his head and nuzzling up to him just like any faithful dog would for his master.   
"How are you feeling?"  
"Great!" Aoba's response, again, was cheerful. "We slept a lot! Come, let's cuddle." he offered, reaching down for a moment to pat the bed before once again proceeding to pet Ren as he continued to lie in sleep mode.   
  
"First your medicine..." Koujaku sighed deeply, biting his lip for a moment. He could see it. He could see that this was a mask. An act. Be it for himself or for Kou, Aoba didn't want to show weakness. He didn't want to show the pain or sadness he was feeling. He didn't want to make it known that he was broken, no matter how obvious it already was.   
  
"Noo...it makes me tired! I'm fine, I promise..!" Aoba whined in a playful manner, chuckling softly afterwards. He was desperate. Desperate to get something out of Koujaku. A changed tone, a chuckle, anything. Even if it were half-hearted, it had to be _something_.  
  
"Aoba don't.."  
  
"Koujaku!" Aoba interrupted, voice remaining in high spirits though as he continued to speak, it was gradually becoming more evident that his words were laced with the sadness that he was trying oh so desperately to hide. "You used to be so funny. Haha, what happened to you?" he asked, voice cracking just a tad at the end of that sentence, which he cleared his throat quickly afterwards. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm a little thirsty...may I get some water?" he asked, quickly covering up the cracking of his voice, hoping Kou would get the hint that it was of a 'dry throat'. Though Aoba was incapable of shedding any tears...he could of course cry. Even still, it was something he refused to do. Even when Koujaku wasn't home, he opted to sleep. No..if he showed his true feelings to anyone; Koujaku, Ren, even himself...he'd break. He'd fall apart, and he was afraid of doing so. He was afraid of losing himself completely. He had to cling to it. Cling for dear life. It was all he had left. Koujaku, Ren, his false sense of happiness and being falsely care-free....they were all he had left.   
  
He'd never again get to go to work like he used to. Never again would he make deliveries or calls for Haga-San. He'd never get to shout at the three brats for messing around the store. He'd never be able to help Granny around the house. He wouldn't ever again worry about being yelled at for forgetting to lock the door. All of that was gone. His normal, nostalgic life was gone. And the reality of it damn near killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, sweet, and to the point. I basically just branched off from what I saw depicted in the artwork, and came up with my own little theories based upon it. This was super fun to write (though heart-wrenching as hell), and I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
